Deseo
by Violette Moore
Summary: Zatanna posee el poder de conceder a Bruce un único deseo el día de su cumpleaños. ¿Qué pedirá? ¿Seguir siendo un héroe o tener una vida tranquila?


_Regalito para: **Lina Denise**_  
 _Los personajes no me pertenecen únicamente la trama. Universo Alterno o algo así. (Intento de Fluff)._

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Deseo_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Las risas de niños comenzaron a llegar a sus oídos, seguidas de pequeños pasos que corrían, subían y bajaban. Suspiró para sus adentros presionando la almohada bajo su rostro.

Era ese sueño, ese bendito sueño que por alguna razón se le había metido en la cabeza desde que Selina y él se comprometieron.

Ya no estaba en edad de tener pequeñitos, tampoco sabía si los quería porque la verdad, le bastaba con sus hijos. Los que adoptó, instruyó y de alguna manera perdió al inmiscuirlos en su propia cacería y oscuridad interna.

Los pasos de infante y las risas alegres no se detienen, parecen estar en el pasillo y a las afueras de su puerta. A pesar de cubrirse con las sábanas hasta la cabeza su corazón permanece inquieto, la mente despierta.

Si era su sueño, _¿A caso no los estaría viendo?_ Richard de siete, Jason de cinco, Timothy de tres y Damián de uno. Sonríe ante la imagen del mas pequeño. Sus mejillas redondeadas y sonrojadas, el cuerpo enfundado en esos mamelucos adorables que siendo honestos jamás le compraría o pondría, pero sus hijos sí.

En el sueño, irían de compras algunas veces, en compañía de Selina o Alfred y sus hijos elegirían un mameluco de demonio, dinosaurio o abejorro para el bebé. Este último venía con alas integradas y una simpática sonaja que fue lo que al final del día le terminó por llamar la atención a Damian.

No eran justicieros, tan solo una familia como todas las demás. Él dirigía y supervisaba todas las filiales de Wayne Enterprises, Selina administraba un club nocturno, además de ser la líder de una sociedad secreta en la que solo participaban mujeres.

Richard seguía practicando y disfrutando de la gimnasia, Jason destacaba más en los deportes de contacto: karate, taekwondo, aikido. La energía jamás se le terminaba al segundo de sus hijos. Timothy por el contrario, tenía un coeficiente mucho más elevado. Leía a la misma velocidad que sus hermanos, entendía y resolvía problemas que se consideraban complejos para su edad, en lugar de los deportes, él se sentía atraído por la literatura, ciencia y matemática.

Damian disfrutaba de la música clásica, puede que apenas si lograra caminar pero reía, aplaudía y gritaba cada que él, los convocaba a todos en el salón de música y tocaba el piano que hace muchos ayeres perteneció a sus padres.

El Nocturno de Chopin, además de la Appassionata de Beethoven parecían ser sus preferidas. Siempre era el ultimo de los cuatro en dormirse cuando él interpretaba alguna de esas melodías.

Era una fantasía, una realidad alternativa, pero en verdad le habría fascinado, vivir esa vida.

Los sonidos del exterior se incrementaron, de las risas alegres pasaron a las advertencias.

—¡NO LO HAGAS JAY! ¡VAS A DESPERTARLO!

—¡ENTONCES MUEVETE RÁPIDO DICK!

—¡SI! ¡TÚ PUEDES ATRAPARLA HERMANO! —esa ultima era la voz de Tim. _¿A qué estaban jugando? ¿Béisbol en el pasillo?_ Creía que Alfred se los tenía prohibido, talló sus ojos intentando desperezarse porque este sueño estaba durando demasiado.

Al girar sobre su espalda sintió el cálido cuerpo acostado a su lado, lo recorrió con una mano encontrando la cintura y los pechos firmes de su adorada. Selina sonrió y comentó algo sobre ser su turno para cuidarlos.

—Yo los tuve anoche, en lo que tú disfrutabas de tu velada.

.

.

.

 _¿Velada?_

Ahora que lo recordaba la noche anterior celebraron su cumpleaños en la mansión.

Los invitados de siempre, toda la élite que medio conocía y despreciaba, además de integrantes de la Justice League y sus hijos, los cuales acudieron más por obligación que por amor. Dick estaba en compañía de una guapísima Kori, Jason acudió con esa amazona de cabellos rojos cuyo nombre siempre olvidaba, Timothy envió una nota en la que decía que estaba demasiado ocupado con la vida nocturna para permitirse un momento de tranquilidad, Damian estaba rumiando por ahí en compañía de Titus y Raven, Selina acotó la bonita pareja que hacían y él comenzó a ahogarse con su bebida porque su hijo tenía trece y no dieciséis.

 _—Oh, por favor. ¿A los cuantos años tuviste tu primer amor?_

 _—¿Amor…?_ —él iba a comenzar a sufrir un paro cardíaco pero entonces hubo una especie de "entretenimiento" John Constantine llamó la atención de todos y les hizo concentrarse en Zatanna, la fabulosa y hermosa hechicera que salía del interior de un enorme pastel decorado con listones y flores rojas.

La gente aplaudió fascinada, dos de sus hijos se emocionaron, el tercero cubrió su rostro avergonzado y Raven lo disculpó. Selina señaló lo obvio: "amor adolescente" y antes de que él comenzara a hiperventilar decidió empujarlo en dirección del pastel.

Zatanna tenía un diminuto muffin en la mano izquierda decorado con una chispeante vela. Aseguró haber mejorado en su magia, tenía la capacidad de cumplirle lo que más deseara. Sólo tenía que pensar en eso y soplar a la vela. Los invitados lo urgieron a hacerlo y besar a la maga.

Aún no estaba casado, no era pecado.

Constantine prometió que su magia estaba "probada" el deseo duraría hasta que "ya no lo deseara" Él carraspeó porque de querer deseaba muchas cosas, estar con sus padres, acabar con el hambre, eliminar la maldad del mundo, pero finalmente, segundos antes de soplar, levantó el rostro y contempló a sus hijos.

Los cuatro reunidos.

—¿Cómo se supone que disfrute tu ausencia, si te presentas a la ultima hora?—reclamó Damian empujando a Tim.

—Vine para ver con mis propios ojos a tu novia.

—¿Por qué no mejor ves mi puño en tu cara, chismoso?

—No empiecen, niños—medió Richard.

—Si, disfruten el espectáculo. Cien dólares a que Bruce la besa.—comentó Jason y él sonrió recordando su sueño.

Después sopló.

.

.

.

El sonido de un golpe en seco se escuchó a continuación seguido del llanto desgarrador de un niño.

—¡TE DIJE QUE LO DESPERTARÍAS, TARADO!

—¡TÚ TIENES LA CULPA POR NO CORRER TAN RÁPIDO!

—¡SI CORRIÓ, PERO NO SALTÓ!

Selina volvió a decirle que eran todos suyos. Ella los cuidó la noche entera, incluida la parte en que se escapó con cierta mujer con medias de red.

—E…espera, eso…

—No te preocupes. Cuidar de tus hijos y dejarme dormir, es la mejor manera de demostrarme lealtad. —la besó en la frente. Salió de la cama, se colocó su bata de noche y comenzó a repetirse que nada de esto podía ser verdad.

Sus hijos no podían ser infantes. Él no podía vivir el sueño norteamericano.

En el pasillo encontró la evidencia del delito: un guante y bate de béisbol además de la pelota que estaban abandonados a las afueras de una puerta abierta. Esa era la de Damian. Sus llantos se seguían escuchando pero eran menos ensordecedores que al principio. Al asomarse al interior de la recámara encontró al pequeño Dick con su regordete hermano en brazos, Damian aún lloriqueaba pero Tim y Jay intentaban distraerlo acercándole juguetes y acariciando su rostro.

Al reconocer su presencia el tramposo bebé comenzó a llorar más. Extendió las manos hacia él. Dick intentó presionarlo con mucha mayor fuerza para que no se le llegara a caer, Jason bajó el rostro y Timothy como que quería llorar también. Él guardó la imagen de cada uno en su memoria y se acercó a Damian porque pataleaba y lloriqueaba tanto que Dick apenas si lo podía cargar.

—N…no queríamos despertarlo, pa.—comentó Dick mientras le arrebataba a su hermano.

—¿No les dijo Alfred que jugaran en el jardín en vez de hacerlo en el pasillo? —preguntó acomodando al menor en su regazo. Damian suspiró aliviado de estar en sus brazos y él se confortó con su peso y detalles. Seguía conservando la piel morena y los ojos verdes de Talía…

—¡La idea fue de Jay!—acusó Tim.

—¡Chismoso!—respondió el aludido y él los observó mejor. Jason tenía los cabellos rojos, la piel pálida, ligeramente impregnada de pecas. Tim conservaba los cabellos negros, ojos azules y esa gran perspicacia. Dick seguía mirando y distrayendo a Damian a pesar de que ya estaba con él.

Aún se preocupaba por el mas pequeño de sus hermanos y eso, indudablemente, hablaba de la pureza y fuerza de su espíritu.

—¿Algo que decir a tu favor, Jason? —preguntó porque si iba a ser el abnegado padre, tenía que poner reglas para que no destrozaran su hogar.

—¿E…el jardín está muy lejos...?

—¡Mentira! —intervino Tim. —No querías que nos alejáramos de D, por si despertaba y no lo escuchaban mamá o papá.

—¡Ahhh! ¡A ti no te preguntaron, gusano!—gritó Jason bastante avergonzado.

—¡Pero es la verdad, se lo decías a Dick cuando fueron por mi!

—Ya te he dicho que a nadie le gustan los soplones, Tim.—remarcó en lo que llegaba un nuevo personaje.

—A mi, si —comentó Alfred, sólo para continuar por mandarlos a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones. —Cámbiense de ropas, peinen sus cabellos, cepillen sus dientes y bajen a tomar el desayuno. Lo misma va para usted, su mujer y el pequeño amo, Señor. —Alfred lucía mucho más joven, poseía la misma edad, pero eran menores las líneas que marcaban su faz. Las preocupaciones de "Batman" no habían arrasado con su alma. Al contrario, aún era notable la chispa de añoranza y felicidad en su rostro.

—Alfred…

—¿Si, Señor? Los regalos que le trajeron sus invitados anoche están aguardando. Aunque sospecho que muchos de ellos no son para usted, sino para los muchachos.

—Da igual…—se acercó al mayordomo y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo que lo sorprendió. Damian se quejó porque perdía de vista a sus hermanos.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡JAY, TIM, DICK!

—¿Quieres ir con ellos?

—¡SI, PAPÁ, SI! —comenzó a patalear y a empujarlo. Sus hermanos se miraron con sonrisas de complicidad.

—¿Van a cuidarlo?—preguntó mirándolos de hito en hito. Las sonrisas resplandecientes, idénticas a aquellas que dibujaban cuando le aseguraban obedecer a Batman y al final, cada uno hacía lo que le venía en gana.

—¡Nunca se nos ha caído! —comentó Dick extendiendo los brazos para tomar a Damian.

Su hijo saltó prácticamente encima de él.

—Sólo tres veces…

—¡CÁLLATE, TIM! —gritaron Jason y Dick y el resopló pero aún así los dejó.

—¡Sí! ¡Ayate im!—gritó Damian como si fuera parte del juego y sus hermanos rieron.

—Nada de juegos, la mesa está servida y su comida se enfría.

—¡Sí, Alfred! —corrieron por el pasillo sumamente animados y él regresó a su habitación.

La cama vacía, Selina acababa de salir de la ducha y peinaba sus cabellos acomodada frente al espejo. Él disfrutó de su morena estampa, sus cabellos cortos, toda la femineidad y sensualidad que bien asociaba con ella.

—Pensé que querías dormir.—comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Cinco minutos más están bien para mi, guapo. —se acercó a ella y depositó un beso sobre su hombro, cuello y terminó en los labios.

—Mmmh…nada de juegos, Romeo. La comida se enfría…—le recordó juguetona y se levantó para terminar de vestirse.

Él tomó una rápida ducha antes de seguirla.

Sus hijos ya estaban en la mesa con las ropas de día. Damian colocado en la silla alta que no le gustaba pues quería su propio lugar junto a ellos.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ! ¡BÁJENME! ¡CARGUÉNME! —comenzó a solicitar levantando los brazos.

—Nada de eso joven amo. No se moverá de esa silla hasta que termine con su comida. —sentenció Alfred y Damian resopló frustrado.

—Tt…

—¿Hasta cuando se puede sentar con nosotros?—preguntó Tim mirando a su hermano. Damian ya gateaba y daba sus primeros pasos si alguien lo sostenía con las manos pero aún no tenía equilibrio. Si se cansaba se iba de lado y si no tenían cuidado, se escurriría por la silla y acabaría en el suelo.

—No seas desesperado, ¿Que no ves que es un bebé? —comentó Jay.

—¡No soy bebé!—gritó el aludido con las mejillas llenas y la cara sucia de comida.

—¡Claro que si!

—¡QUE NO!

—Déjalo en paz Jay. —intervino Dick

—Uh, tú también eres un bebé.

—Suficiente, muchachos. ¿No quieren abrir los regalos de su padre?—acotó Selina y varios rostros sonrieron animados. Las ropas de Damian en esta ocasión eran color de la sangre, un traje de Demonio con alas y cola. Quería saber quien de los tres se lo puso o quizá fue un trabajo en conjunto.

Cuando terminaron la comida y Alfred les permitió ir al salón donde depositó los regalos, él se sintió extraño: Relajado, agradecido, libre, puede que hasta feliz. Selina tomó a Damian mientras sus hermanos se estaban pasando los regalos. Aburridos, según la opinión de los tres. Relojes de oro, mancuernillas engarzadas con joyas preciosas, botellas de licor carísimas, piezas de arte.

—¡¿Llaves?! ¿Quién regala llaves? —preguntó Dick asombrado.

—¿Qué dice la tarjeta? —preguntó Selina y se la arrebataron entre los tres hasta que la leyó Jason.

—Puerto trece "La divina Tentación" firma un tal, Oliver Queen.

—Ah, eso quiere decir que el Señor Queen, le regaló un barco a su padre.

—¿¡En serio!?—gritaron los tres, pues Damian ya estaba entretenido destrozando todo el papel de regalo que cayera en sus manos, sentado sobre la alfombra.

—¿Podemos verlo? —preguntó Jason y sus hermanos lo miraron con ojitos de cachorro a medio morir.

—¿Terminaron sus tareas de la escuela?—preguntó él con sonrisa ladina. Claro que irían al puerto. Antes de que se pusiera el sol, pues según sabía los muelles ya no eran aptos para un día en familia.

—¡Si, las terminamos! —mintieron los tres porque rápidamente se levantaron con intención de correr a sus cuartos.

Damian berreó.

—Lo siento chicos —se disculpó Selina. —Parece que este día, no quiere alejarse de ustedes.

—Está bien, Dami puede ayudarme a colorear un mapa. —lo cargó de nuevo y el regordete niño pataleó emocionado en sus brazos.

—Y Tim puede ayudarme a resolver un problema.—comentó Jay.

—¿Solo uno?—preguntó el jovencito y Jason lo fulminó con la mirada.

El único que habitualmente terminaba las tareas a tiempo era él, Dick y Jay eran buenos estudiantes pero se distraían con los juegos y deportes. Damian era bueno con los lápices de color. Dibujaba con un realismo que a cualquiera le resultaría imposible para su edad. Selina, Alfred y él, ya le estaban buscando escuelas donde se enfocaran más en el arte.

En fin, dejó que una vez más se fueran aunque no sin antes abrazarlos y besarlos, los niños se dejaron hacer, aparentemente estaban acostumbrados a ser mimados.

—Vas a malcriarlos, cariño. —comentó Selina.

—¿Si no lo hago yo, entonces quien?

—Sabes que el mundo no es de color rosa. La delincuencia va a la alza, los empleos a la baja, Gótica está al borde de una revuelta social porque las mafias dominan las calles y a pesar de todos los programas que has impulsado para salvar a la sociedad, las personas prefieren robar que trabajar o estudiar.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto, ahora?

—Porque están creciendo y tarde o temprano, tendrás que dejarlos volar. No siempre podrás protegerlos en tu hogar.

—Nuestro hogar. Y cuando crezcan los mandaré a Suiza, allá la taza de delincuencia es mínima.

—Seguro, porque te obedecen mucho ahora...

—Estaremos bien, Selina

—Lo sé. —besó sus labios con devoción y se apartó para ayudar a Alfred con el tiradero que dejaron en la mesa.

Él continuó abriendo regalos. Harvey Dent le obsequió una flamante camioneta negra. Podrían estrenarla para llegar a los muelles.

Los chicos se ducharon y cambiaron una vez acabaron los deberes. Damian ocupó su tiempo libre en beberse un biberón y garabatear en su libreta. Dibujó un murciélago negro además de los emblemas que pertenecían a Nightwing, Red Hood y Red Robin.

 _¿Cómo hizo eso, a caso él también recordaba?_

—¿Qué son esas cosas, Dami?—preguntó Dick al ver sus dibujos.

—Son tú, tú y tú.

—¿Son para nosotros?—inquirió Jason impresionado.

—¡Sip! —Damian rompió la hoja en pedazos y le pidió a cada uno que tomara el suyo. —¡No, ese no! El muégalo es para papá.

—¿Muegalo?—preguntó él y recibió el murciélago negro.

 _¿Por qué le daba esto? ¿A caso, debería volver a ser Batman?_

—Su vehículo está listo, Señor. El clima es agradable y la autopista está despejada. Podemos llegar a los muelles en un parpadeo. Sus hijos y Selina corrieron al interior del auto.

Él le pidió a Alfred el resto del periódico, no solo la sección de economía y finanzas.

—No hay nada que quiera ver en esas páginas, Señor.

—Sólo dámelo.

—De acuerdo. —subió al vehículo del lado del copiloto pues atrás, apenas si cabían su mujer y los niños. Damian estaba ahora en las piernas de Jay y jugaba a las patadas con Tim.

El periódico enfatizaba lo mismo que Selina ya había dicho. Asaltos a mano armada, pequeños distritos tomados por cabezas de la mafia, personas asesinadas, familias aterrorizadas. La policía no se daba abasto y lo peor, eran las sospechas de oficiales condecorados directamente relacionados con la delincuencia.

No había justicieros, encapuchados, ni luz de esperanza.

Se sintió avasallado y volvió a mirar a "su familia" por el retrovisor. Richard le pasaba el bebé a Selina, terminó por dormirse con el movimiento del auto. La mujer de su vida lo presionó amorosamente contra su pecho, luego besó su frente y mejillas. Sus hermanos, miraban por la ventana, había sonrisas en sus rostros, querían ver el barco, llegar hasta Ciudad Costera en él.

 _¿Cambiaría esto por una vida de oscuridad y soledad? ¿Una vida de la que casi siempre quería escapar?_

Los había perdido a todos.

Richard fue el primero al rechazar la capa de Robin y comenzar su propio camino, luego Jason a manos de Joker, Timothy se fue al no encontrar con él un hogar. Damian llegó a su vida casi al mismo tiempo que él y aunque dijera que no, algo de eso le debió doler.

Hablando de su hijo menor, perdió la vida a manos de Talía. _¿No era esto mejor para él?_ Ser un niño que nunca ha probado la sangre, que sueña sin miedo, ríe abiertamente, dibuja y cree en lo que quiere.

La camioneta se detuvo de pronto de manera abrupta. Los muelles estaban ocupados por los que adivinó serían miembros de la mafia Gotamnita, Alfred quiso dar una vuelta en U, pero otros vehículos les cerraron el paso. Sus hijos preguntaron qué estaba pasando. Selina les dijo que nada, iban a jugar a un juego.

Se llamaba, no mires a nadie a la cara.

Verlos a los ojos, conocer sus rostros los convertiría en un blanco fácil. No era tan tarde, el sol aún brillaba en lo alto.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaban aquí cerrando un trato?_

Sacaron armas de fuego y los instaron a bajar de la camioneta. Sus hijos tenían miedo, Richard tomó en cada mano a Jason y Tim. Selina insistió en que bajaran los rostros, Damian estaba dormido, chupaba su dedito ajeno a todo el ajetreo, él intentó colocarse por delante.

Recordó con horror el asesinato de sus padres _._

 _Thomas también quiso protegerlo a él y a su madre._

Alfred comentó que se equivocaron de camino. No habían visto nada, no hablarían de nada. La respuesta a su negociación fueron dos tiros en la cabeza y el pecho que aterrorizaron a su familia.

Richard abrazó a sus hermanos, tirándose junto con ellos al suelo. Selina se apostó frente a los tres, el rostro en alto, su bebé llorando. Damian no entendía lo que pasaba pero lo quería a él.

—¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ!

 _¿Este era su destino? ¿El único final que existía para ellos? Morir a manos de la oscuridad._

Si permanecía en esta realidad, no los vería crecer. Ninguno se convertiría en el asombroso adulto que sabía, llegaría a ser.

Renegó a la ilusión, el deseo. No quería esto.

Una ciudad donde la delincuencia llegó al nivel de matar a una familia completa en una tranquila tarde de Domingo.

Los asaltantes detonaron más disparos que ya no supo hacia quien iban dirigidos. _¿Su mujer, los niños o él?_

Sólo vio luz, un montón de luz y después escuchó el barullo.

.

.

.

—¡No me interesa que la mansión esté a reventar de gente desagradable! ¡Si no despierta mi padre voy a matarlos!

—¡Hey! Ya te dije que no hicimos nada malo.

—¿Tratar de matarlo, no les parece malo?—el que preguntó eso fue Jason y quien hablaba era John, el hijo de puta Constantine.

—No queríamos matarlo. El "deseo" de Zatanna era un regalo bien intencionado.

—¿Y por qué se desmayó de inmediato? —preguntó Tim y él ya se sentía observado por demasiadas personas.

—Tal vez bebió demasiado o su deseo no pudo llevarse a cabo. —comentó la maga y ahora era Dick el que reclamaba.

—Es "él" Obvio que sus deseos jamás se volverán realidad. —resopló indignado porque ya estaba harto de ser el centro del espectáculo.

—¡Oh, por Dios!

—¡Está despertando! —esas voces las identificó como las de la Amazona y Kori. ¡Maldición! Si era el centro de entretenimiento.

—Tranquilo, querido. Si te desmayas de nuevo, Damian va a matarlos y por mucho que quiera frenarlo, he de decir que estaré de su lado. —esa era Selina. Él estaba recostado sobre las piernas de Selina. Aún era su cumpleaños, pero en el mundo real y no el inventado.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y más de una persona pareció aliviada.

—¡Está vivo! —comentó John Constantine. —¡Ya pueden terminar las llamadas a la policía y cancelar las órdenes de asesinato y aprehensión! Su querido y afamado multimillonario no soportó la presión de estar frente a la encantadora Zatanna en presencia de su amor.

Los invitados rompieron en carcajadas y luego de que se incorporara, la maga improvisó una especie de show para quitarle la atención. Sus hijos despidieron por un momento a sus parejas y lo miraron a los ojos. Ceños fruncidos, brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, los cuatro estaban furiosos pues por un momento, lo creyeron muerto.

—Padre…—el joven asesino tenía los ojos ligeramente irritados. _¿A caso quería llorar?_ Dick presionó su hombro protectoramente por detrás. Quizás para relajarlo o detenerlo de que le saltara encima y terminara de asesinarlo. Lo mismo sucedía con Jason y Tim, el más joven frenaba al resurrecto con una sutil presión de sus dedos. Le agradó verlos así, reunidos, siendo adultos, justicieros.

Sus hijos.

—Vengan aquí…—les solicitó abriendo los brazos para recibirlos en un abrazo. Los rostros de todos palidecieron porque en su familia, lo que menos se repartía eran abrazos. —¡Es una orden, los quiero aquí conmigo, ahora! —Dick sonrió de lado y empujó a Damian, lo mismo Tim con Jason. El abrazo grupal llamó la atención de sus novias y de cualquiera con un teléfono celular a mano.

Se supieron observados, juzgados, filmados y fotografiados pero no le importaba, era su cumpleaños. Y quería esto de regalo.

* * *

 _—Fin—_  
 ** _Violette Moore._**


End file.
